I Didn't Know I Felt That Way
by Hopeless Romantic 96
Summary: Chloe and Beca are new friends, not even best friends, but after winning at the finals, Chloe and Beca share a moment together that sparks a journey of learning and experiencing new things that could potentially result in something unexpected. Neither knows what they're feeling or what they should feel, they're just facing the same dilemma many adolescents face everyday.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't know I felt that way**

**Chapter 1**

_**Hey everyone, this is my first fic so I'm getting to grips with how it all works! Please leave feedback, I don't even know if this is a good idea or not... Help me! Haha x**_

As the Bellas all stood there arm in arm, waiting for the results to be called, Chloe felt the grip around her waist tighten, pulling her closer to the gorgeous brunette standing beside her. The pair had grown a lot closer over the past few months; they'd been frantically rehearsing together and squeezing in as much extra dance practice as they could. But Chloe had never seen this look on her face before; it was happy yet somewhat confused. Beca leaned in closer to Chloe, her lips lightly brushing her ear. She was about to whisper something, but before she could start, the results were blurted into the microphone. They both jumped back and tightened their grip around each other. The tension rose as there was a long pause before the winners were announced. They all held their breath.

"The Barden Bellas!"

As soon as the results were announced, they all erupted into fits of ecstatic screaming, jumping and unexpected happy tears. Chloe turned to Aubrey and threw her arms around her neck jumping up and down, repeatedly screaming celebrations. Just as she was about to celebrate with the others, she was pounced on by a hysterical, half crying, half laughing Beca, who was now squeezing the life out of the red head.

"Beca... As much as I love you, I kinda need to breath!" Chloe whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Beca squealed taking her hands instead. "I'm just so excited and relieved and... just feeling a bit emotional... which is weird for me" she mumbled, eyes widening as she blushed.

Chloe smirked and squeezed Beca's hands affectionately. Beca stared deep into Chloe's icy blue eyes and an even bigger smile crept across her face. Moments passed without the pair noticing what was going on without them, just standing there smiling sweetly and tangling their fingers together. Unfortunately this moment was short lived because before long Amy bounded between them wrapping her arms around their waists, throwing them both simultaneously up into the air and shaking them like toys in excitement.

"I wrestled two dingoes and a snake simultaneously when I was 14 because I was excited and that's how I feel now!" Amy shrieked, ignoring the two suffocating girls on her back.

"Amyyy! I'm gonna hurl if you don't put me down!" Chloe screamed down her back.

Amy cackled and placed the two, now purple, girls down on their feet. The Bellas came together for one last embrace before skipping offstage together out to the bus and their cheering friends. Chloe and Beca held hands all the way outside, although this went unnoticed by the two until they finally let go.

After Beca dropped Chloe's hand and ran off to talk to her dad, Chloe stopped for a second and turned to look at Beca. The two had been friends for a few months now, but Chloe had never paid so much attention to the brunette. She suddenly felt somewhat drawn to Beca and wanted to take her hand again, but she hastily put it down to over excitement and went on to talk to the others.

As they filed back onto the bus to head back to Barden, Beca plonked herself in the seat in front of Chloe and rested her head against the window. Chloe, taken aback that Beca had chosen to sit near her (Beca being one for personal space), tapped the brunette on the shoulder and simply smiled at her, winking before being beckoned by Aubrey to re-register the girls. Beca smiled back and giggled to herself as Chloe got up. As Beca rested her head back on the window, she couldn't get the image of Chloe's deep icy blue eyes out of her head. What was going on inside that messy head of hers? It was going to be a long drive back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

For the first couple of hours of the journey home, Beca slept uncomfortably on the window. She'd much rather of had a comfortable shoulder to lean on, but she had a reputation to uphold and she wasn't going to give in so easily. She awoke to the light tapping on her shoulder from the girl behind. As she turned around, she quickly caught sight of Chloe beaming at her waiting for a response.

"Hey you, what's up?" Beca whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were amazing today. We couldn't have done it without you Becs" Chloe smiled as she brushed a hair off Beca's face without thinking.

Chloe suddenly realised what she was doing and snatched her hand back awkwardly. _What had gotten into her? _Beca didn't really notice her reaction; she was too taken aback by Chloe making physical contact, it sent a rush of nerves down her body. Usually Beca would flinch at a touch like this, but she was starting to get used to the physical contact need that Chloe seemed to have.

"So... What are we going to do now? I mean...Where do the Bellas go from here?" She whispered awkwardly trying to break the silence.

"Well first stop is the celebration party tonight!" She squealed before realising that most of the coach was still asleep.

Beca threw her hands over Chloe's mouth as she giggled silently under her breath. Chloe mouthed an apology and brought Beca's hands away from her mouth, just lingering touching for a moment too long. Beca pulled away and awkwardly looked out the window. A couple of silent seconds past.

"Does this mean I have to dress up? Because I don't really have anything to wear..." Beca mumbled the last part.

Beca knew that at parties like this everybody always dressed up in cute dresses and sparkly tops, but she was so self conscious that she didn't own anything that even resembled a party outfit. She also had people to impress tonight, Jesse was going to be there and she wanted to spend some time with Chloe at the party... Maybe even merit a compliment from the gorgeous ginger.

"Oh don't be silly... Hey I could come over quickly when we get back and help you look for something? The party doesn't start until nine, so we'll have some time to kill" Chloe suggested with a huge beam on her face. Beca's heart leapt.

"You'd do that for me?" Beca couldn't help but blush. "I mean, you're brave enough to delve into my wardrobe?"

"Anything for you Smidge" Chloe smirked and winked at the brunette, mindlessly flirting, something that came naturally to her.

"You're on, it'll be... fun I guess" Beca shuffled uncomfortably. "How long until we get back d'you reckon?"

"Ummm, probably about an hour... I'm bored of sleeping though, wanna come and listen to some music with me?" Chloe smiled sweetly getting out her iPod.

"Sure" Beca grinned getting up and swinging round the pole and landing on Chloe's knee. She jumped out of her skin and leapt up, smacking her head hard against the top of the bus.

"Ow...Never been one for grace have you!" Chloe teased.

Beca nudged Chloe with her shoulder and settled next to her looking over at her playlist. Seeing the song title 'Titanium' pop up on the screen, Beca shot a grin at Chloe and giggled under her breath remembering their shower encounter at the beginning of the semester. Chloe winked back at the brunette and squeezed her hand before linking their arms together and relaxing back into their seats. As the song climaxed, Chloe's smile slowly grew. As soon as Beca glanced over to Chloe, catching her mid blush, the pair set about giggling together, waking up the rest of the coach with their inside joke. After receiving glares from the rest of the girls on the coach – mainly from Aubrey – the pair leant back again and shut their eyes, occasionally giggling into each others' shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**So here is chapter 3, I've had a lot of spare time on my hands recently as school work has been light, but the updates may start to slow down a bit – especially because I don't want to rush it. This chapter is a bit longer so I hope it's ok. Thank you so much for following and reviewing, let me know what you think of the new chapter :) x**

As the bus pulled back into Barden, the Bellas were all rudely awoken by Amy smacking into the parking space wall and knocking the front bumper off.

"Shit Amy! That's gonna cost us!" Aubrey yelled. "But seeing as we are the new champions, I reckon we can forget about it for now..." Aubrey was surprisingly forgiving given it was probably going to be her responsibility to replace it.

"Right Aca-bitches, party at my new apartment in two hours, just off campus, be there or miss out on the greatest party all semester" Aubrey yelled enthusiastically – almost drunk on excitement.

The girls all cheered together before splitting up and going their separate ways to get ready for the party. Chloe and Beca walked back to Beca's dorm arm in arm, occasionally chatting about the events of the afternoon, but mostly just enjoying each other's company. When they reached Beca's room, they both paused for a moment, preparing for the wrath of Kimmy-Jin, but they were pleasantly surprised when they found an empty room with a note from her roommate saying she was going to be away for most of the weekend. Beca let out a sigh of relief and threw her bags on the floor, flopping onto her bed. Chloe clambered on behind her, straddling her legs and knelt over the brunette with her red locks shadowing her face.

"Excuse me Miss Beca Mitchell, we have a party to get ready for, I have to raid your closet so you can't sleep now!" Chloe teased as she tickled the squealing brunette beneath her.

"O-okk, Chloe, stop, alright, I'm sorry, dude stop tickling mee!" Beca squirmed uncontrollably as she playfully tried to wriggle free from Chloe's grasp.

Eventually they both stopped struggling and collapsed onto the bed, side by side, gasping for breath. A few minutes past with complete silence between the two, but it was a comfortable silence. Beca was the first to break the silence; she rolled over slowly onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow, just inches from Chloe's face. Beca smirked at the red head as she wiped a smudge of mascara off the edge of Chloe's cheek.

"Too much laughing for you Beale" she winked "You ready to help me pick an outfit...?"

"Definitely" Chloe grinned pushing the brunette backwards before jumping up and flinging the wardrobe doors open.

After digging through piles of black tops, jeans and check shirts, she finally pulled out a frilly pink skirt with a black halter neck top that her mum had packed. Chloe held them up in hope that Beca would try it on, but one look at the brunettes scowling face said it all. Chloe quickly discarded it. She carried on throwing clothes over her shoulders and questioning some of Beca's clothes. After another twenty minutes of searching, Chloe's face lit up as she pulled out a sleek, very short black dressed with some sequin detail around the sweetheart neckline.

"This is definitely hot!" She exclaimed as she held it up again Beca. "Why don't you ever wear this out?!"

"Well... I don't really get out to parties that much so I guess I just forgot about it" She shrugged. "My mum actually bought it for me in case I had to go to any funerals... and she also bought it as a top..." she grinned.

The pair burst into fits of laughter and Beca couldn't help but blush.

"Well it probably wouldn't be appropriate to wear sequins to a funeral anyway... Let's get this on you, I want to see it!" She squealed going to undress Beca.

"Woah Chloe! I can definitely go and change in the little girls room!"

"Oh come on Becs, it's not like I haven't seen any of it before" Chloe winked as she unconsciously shot a look down Beca's body. Beca now went an even deeper shade of red as she was once again reminded of her shower intrusion.

"Ok well uh... just maybe move back a little whilst I change, you know..." Beca mumbled uncomfortably as she started to strip out of her Bellas costume.

At first Chloe averted her eyes to make the brunette feel better and she jokingly peeked every now and then letting out a cutesy giggle. But as Beca stripped to reveal more and more of her slim, lightly toned body; Chloe couldn't help but drop her hands and gawp in awe. Chloe wasn't exactly sure where all this fluttering in her stomach was coming from; it was kind of how she used to feel when she was around Tom. But it was probably still down to all the excitement from today, surely it was. Chloe was straight and that's all there was to it. And she was seeing Tom tonight so it would all go back to normal as soon as they got to the party.

As Beca pulled the dress up over her hips and pulled the straps over the shoulders, Chloe could see that she was struggling to reach the zip at the back. She scrambled to her feet, almost too eager to help and pulled the brunette closer by tugging her hips backwards.

"Let me do that for you" she whispered.

"Uhh thanks..." Beca mumbled; too embarrassed to have a witty response prepared.

Beca could feel Chloe's hands venturing further down her bare back and carefully fingering the zip up. The soft touch of Chloe's fingers sent shivers down her spine and, embarrassingly, brought Beca out in pronounced goose bumps. Beca didn't really know what to think about the situation with Chloe. She'd never felt this way before, not about Jesse, not about anyone. It was weird. But then again, sometimes Beca felt certain attractions to girls that were unexpected; not sexual attractions as such... she just tended to get attached to people who showed her genuine affection. So her affectionate thoughts towards Chloe were probably just an insecurity thing... she was straight, and that's all there was to it.

"So, let me look at you, dress and heels!" Chloe chuckled as she spun Beca around a few times.

Once Beca had regained her balance, she tugged at the dress sitting at the top of her thighs and awkwardly tilted her feet in her purple heels. Beca studied Chloe's face as she stared at Beca from top to toe. She looked somewhat comatose in that her expression was still and dreamy whilst she studied all the curves and skin that Beca had to offer.

"You look... amazing Beca" Chloe stood up and threw her arms around the brunette's neck. "My work here is definitely done, every guy is going to have his eye on you tonight, maybe even a few girls if you're lucky, careful with Cynthia-Rose now!" Chloe giggled as she turned Beca around to pull out her loose pony-tail. "Maybe just one last touch to complete the look..." Chloe unclipped a small heart necklace with a diamond in the corner from around her neck and placed it over Beca's head and onto her chest. It was cliché but Beca needed a bit of sparkle to complete her outfit.

"Oh my gosh... I don't know what to say, thank you so much Chloe!" Beca smiled sweetly as she pulled Chloe into a tight squeeze and kissed her cheek, lingering for a moment longer than necessary.

"You're welcome, all I ask in return is that you hang out with me at the party later, 10 o'clock we're doing shots!" Chloe giggled and winked suggestively.

"Fair payment I reckon, you're on! Now you go and get ready, you've completed my look, now go and complete yours. You've only got half an hour and I need a hot friend to hang out with!" Beca said lightly pushing Chloe towards the door.

"Oh don't you worry, I'll be there glamour ready and full of tequila! This girl needs her jiggle juice!" Chloe giggled, turning on her feet and slapping her bum.

As the red head skipped out of the room singing down the hallway, Beca was left standing in the middle of the room thinking about what had just happened. Nobody had ever cared that much about how Beca looked and felt about herself before, and she was touched that Chloe had been so kind. But all this excitement and nervous behaviour towards the brunette just didn't make sense. Where were all these feelings coming from? All Beca knew was that she couldn't wait to see Chloe again in half an hour, all glitsy and beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for following and reviewing, you're all so nice. So I wrote the party chapter as a whole one at first, but it was over 3000 words, so I tried to split it in the best place possible. The next part will be up later as it's ready and written. Let me know what you think :) x**

Beca had no idea where she was supposed to go from here, Aubrey hadn't given her directions and she had no idea where she was. But as she turned the corner of the dimly lit street, she could hear heavy beats thumping through the air and girls screaming at the top of their voices; Beca didn't need to know where she was. She came up to a modern looking white bungalow that appeared to go back a very long way. Beca knew that Aubrey's parents were quite well off, but this must have cost a fortune! As she arrived at the end of the path, she stuffed her scruffy flats into her bag and slipped her purple heels on that Chloe had bought for her. Once she felt suitably presentable, she took a deep breath and slowly clicked open the front door. She was immediately swamped by a dozen or so boys who she had never seen before; it seemed that Aubrey's secret party had got out. The admittedly cute sophomore guys then carried her down a hallway and into a huge white room with black furniture and a marble floor. There were flashing lights from the corner of the room and a massive, rather expensive looking stereo was beating out chart songs.

"Holy shit Aubrey" she muttered and she was put down with a thump and threw her bag in the corner.

"Becaaa!" the Bellas hollered as she sauntered over to greet them.

"Aca-excuse me, you look damn hot short stuff!" Amy spat at Beca in between taking several shots.

"Doesn't she just" Chloe muttered standing beside her, just loud enough for Beca to hear, teasing her with a cheeky wink.

Beca blushed when she heard what Chloe said; did she really hear that right? Chloe really was in an odd mood today, even more flirty than usual. She awkwardly looked down at her shoes and straightened out her dress to hide her red cheeks. Next thing she knew, Chloe's body had stepped in front of her and was inches away from her with her hands cupping her chin tilting it upwards. Beca could feel Chloe's hot breath against her face. She froze.

"You're not allowed to be all cutesy embarrassed tonight; you look hot Becs, show it off" Chloe whispered as she flicked the brunette's nose, playfully scolding her before dragging her onto the dance floor.

Beca was a little later than everyone else, but it was still early on in the party. Most of the girls were already heavily intoxicated with alcohol and were slut dropping all over the treble makers and sophomores that were invited. Beca felt incredibly out of place on the dance floor; she wasn't even slightly drunk yet and until she was she couldn't even contemplate dancing. She shot Chloe a worried glance but before she knew it, Chloe had grabbed Beca's hand again and was pulling her towards Aubrey and Jesse who were dancing together. Aubrey was all over Jesse despite her no sexual activity rule. But Jesse froze as soon as he saw Beca. Turning his back on Aubrey, much to her dismay, he slunk over to Beca and pulled her into a tight embrace spinning her around. The distinct stench of vodka radiated off of Jesse which immediately made Beca uncomfortable because she knew how silly and inappropriate Jesse got when he was drunk.

"Ummm, excuse me, what have you done with my Beca?" he teased. "Although, I'm not going to deny that you are looking preeetty fine this evening!"

"I might have put her to bed for the evening... and I'm not _you're _Beca, Jesse, but thanks all the same. Chloe helped me get ready..." She shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well she did a great job! Hey let me get you a drink and then we'll dance! I know how much you love dancing, just as much as watching movies" he teased as he turned to walk towards the refreshments on the table. He didn't get far though before he was harassed back into dancing with Aubrey.

Beca giggled and gave him a comforting look before shimmying through more giggling Bellas and making her way over to the drinks table. Unsurprisingly there wasn't a lot of alcohol left – not anything that Beca liked anyway. She contemplated some of the coconut vodka syrup or maybe some pear cider, but she knew that she'd be sorry for that in the morning. She sighed and went to grab some lemonade, but she was quickly stopped by Chloe who yet again was dragging her through the apartment to a small lobby next to a bedroom. There was a lot of dragging this evening, Beca never knew where she was going! Chloe stopped abruptly and swung round to face the half running Beca, crashing into the brunette and causing the pair to topple onto the floor on top of each other. Chloe was giggling uncontrollably as she brought her face up to Beca's and rested her forehead onto hers. The girls giggled together for a couple of minutes and all Beca could smell was Chloe's alcohol filled breath. It was a very sweet smell; Chloe was into drinking stronger liquor but less of it, so she'd probably been on the sour fruit shots all evening. A moment past as the pair acknowledged the close proximity in which they had fallen; it was somewhat cosy and neither seemed bothered by the compromising position they were in. Chloe lifted her head slightly so she could look in the brunettes deep navy blue eyes; they were so warm and welcoming to Chloe. Being so drunk, Chloe's natural instinct from there was to lean in and kiss the cute brunette, but something was stopping her – she was definitely, without a doubt, 100% straight! She liked Tom and a silly drunken move like this could ruin everything, not that anyone would see it. Suddenly a boisterous sophomore came charging through the hallway with a bowl over his head crashing into the wall just next to the girls. He moaned as he attempted to sit up, but fell straight back down into a heap on the floor. Both flustered and giggling with excitement, Beca and Chloe scrambled to their feet to avoid the sophomore seeing the pair in a position that could be seriously misunderstood.

"Ahhh, sorry about that... the whole falling over thing... guess I just didn't see you!" Chloe spluttered as she fell towards Beca again.

"Woah there cowboy, guess you need to lay off the Sourz, it's totally fine though" Beca said attempting to steady the drunken red head so she could stand up without help.

"Hey, so that's what I brought you out here for! I saved you some of your favourite punch!" she said as she yanked Beca behind Aubrey's bedroom door. Beca suddenly felt rather uncomfortable in the dark with Chloe. "I knew you'd be late and I knew there wouldn't be any left, so I hid some just for you"

"Well you're just a little bit organised aren't you. Was that a way of making sure I get drunk? Thank you though, it's my favourite" She giggled as she took the punch from Chloe before she dropped it.

"I aim to please" Chloe whispered suggestively; yet again she seemed to have lost of sense of self control because of the sheer amount of alcohol she had consumed. But weirdly, Beca wasn't complaining. "Well you go get drinking and dancing, you've got half an hour until our date!" Chloe whispered biting her bottom lip.

"Our date? I don't remember arranging a date!"

"Ten o'clock tequila Beca! I'll be waiting for you, see you later!" She squealed as she skipped back to the dance floor.

Beca stood there in complete amazement at Chloe's ease and confidence. What on earth had gotten into her... what on earth had gotten into the pair of them? They we both so carefree and confident around each other today; something that they had never shared before, not like this. Sure, they'd been friendly to each other in Bellas rehearsals, but they had never spent much time alone together and they certainly had never flirted like that before. Well... maybe they had on initiation night where Chloe (who was drunk), leaned in so close to Beca that she thought she was going to pounce on her. But again, that was probably all down to excitement because soon after talking to Beca she made out with Tom. Where was Tom anyway? He was definitely supposed to be at the party that night. It was all crazy and confusing for Beca, but it was exciting too and even if nothing happened, Beca was enjoying the buzz of it all. Realising she'd been standing there for a good ten minutes just staring into space, Beca strolled back to the party and cracked open her bottle of (rather potent) punch, gulping it down to make up for lost time. Now to find a seat where she could watch Chloe dance.


	5. Chapter 5

**I Didn't Know I Felt That Way **

**Chapter 5**

Beca spent the next half an hour gulping down her punch whilst relaxing on the black leather sofas with Amy, Cynthia-Rose and Stacie. They all gossiped about the party guests and who they thought would end up together by the end of the evening – most of the bets being on Jesse and Aubrey (which disheartened Beca a little). Beca had convinced herself that she and Jesse could be a good couple, they had a lot in common and they got on really well. The only problem was Beca didn't feel any real excitement when she was around Jesse, she was comfortable but there was no spark, not like there was with... someone else. By ten o'clock, Beca was feeling more than a little bit disorientated from the punch – she hadn't eaten all day and she wasn't one for drinking slowly, so it had gone straight to her head... She also had a sneaky suspicion that a certain red head might have influenced the amount of alcohol that went into her punch. Suddenly she heard someone chanting her name from the kitchen, but it wasn't just anyone, she knew that voice anywhere; it was time for 'ten o'clock tequila'. Beca wondered over to the kitchen where she found Chloe balancing a tray of shots on top of her head.

"Chloe what are you doing?! Aubrey will kill you if you spill any!" Beca was running towards the red head ready to take the tray from the top of her head. Chloe stepped back carefully, shaking a finger is Beca's face.

"I don't think so babe, you've got to earn your tequila!" she teased as she steadied the tray on her head. "We're going to play a little dare game, just like in high school!" she giggled.

"Oh are we now? And what if I don't want to play?" Beca teased as she looked nervously around.

"Then you don't get any shots, and I know how much you love tequila!"

"Damn you Beale" Beca huffed playfully as she gave in and finally lifted the tray off of Chloe's head.

Before long, the girls had attracted the attention of Fat Amy who bounded over dragging Aubrey, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie and Lilly along with her. The girls poured out more shots and sat in a circle around the kitchen bar. Chloe sat next to Beca, their knees innocently touching, potentially on purpose on Chloe's part; Beca knew how much Chloe liked physical contact. After a few easy dares to kick off the game, Amy threw Beca right into the deep end by daring her to lap dance Jesse in the middle of the dance floor. The rest of the girls giggled uncontrollably at the thought of Beca actually doing it – they all knew she wouldn't. Though to their surprise Beca stood up and winked at the girls before strutting off to the dance floor to grab Jesse into view. Aubrey was scowling at Beca and Chloe was trying to hide a dip in her smile as she watched Beca look into Jesse's eyes the way she had looked at Chloe earlier. Beca was surprisingly supple as she circled Jesse hooking her legs and arms around him, teasing his affections. She stroked a finger around his shoulders and down his torso before pushing hard off of him and minced back to the girls. The affect of such a dare was obvious as Jesse was left shapely exposed and dazed by the brunette's generous dare - she knew she'd have to go back to him later. As she sat back down, most of the Bellas congratulated Beca and awarded her two shots for such an entertaining round. Aubrey shot Beca a look that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Don't worry Aubrey, we've got bigger and better things lined up for you and Jesse later" Amy slurred.

Beca glanced at Chloe who seemed to have drooped a bit since she was last sat there. Maybe the punch had made her tired, she didn't know, but something about Chloe's dim mood really bothered Beca. She subtly took Chloe's hand under the bar and squeezed it gently gaining the ginger's attention almost immediately. Chloe smiled a soft, welcoming smile at Beca as the brunette stroked her palm tenderly. Chloe didn't know what she was thinking, she didn't like the idea of Beca doing that with someone else, but then again, why would it bother her? At this point, she just couldn't wait for Tom to get there, but she also couldn't help questioning whether that was just an easy escape.

"Hey, you ok?" Beca whispered.

"Of course I am" Chloe whispered back, winking softly and squeezing Beca's hand back before dropping it as it was her go to be dared.

"Alright bluey, let's get you started!" Amy (who seemed to have adopted chief darer) whispered with Stacie who was sat next to her. The two giggled as they agreed on a dare. "You gotta do a body shot off someone in the circle" Amy cackled. "And we're gonna spin a bottle to find out who it is!"

Chloe choked on her drink and looked around nervously. Chloe was a big fan of physical contact, but this was even over stepping her comfort line. What if she had to do a shot off of Aubrey or Lily – how awkward would that be?! Amy grabbed a bottle from the end of the bar and stuck it in the middle. Chloe's heart leapt as the bottle started spinning. In the end she couldn't bear to watch and hid her face in her hands. The girls suddenly erupted into oo-ing and aah-ing as the bottle stopped spinning, Chloe however was still hiding behind her hands.

"Looks like you're in for a treat Bluey! Reckon you're gonna like this one..." Amy whispered the last bit so only Chloe and the' chosen one' could hear. Chloe was so nervous about bringing her hands down, but she was quickly comforted by a hand rubbing her back and a mouth next to her ear.

"I'm not that bad am I?! Looks like our date is about to progress to the next level!" Beca giggled as she teased the red head out of fear and the palms of her hands.

Chloe was still nervous, but less so now because Beca was probably the girl she was most comfortable physically with (given their history). Amy pushed the two over to the black leather sofas away from prying sophomore eyes and threw Beca onto the sofa. Aubrey (who was most uncomfortable with this as Chloe was her best friend) brought over the tequila filled shot glass, the salt and a lemon slice. Amy licked her finger and smeared a line just above Beca's breasts and then covered the line generously with salt. She then handed the lemon slice to Beca and the shot to Chloe and sat back on the opposite leather sofa with the rest of the girls. Before Beca put the lemon in her mouth, she just wanted to make sure Chloe was ok, she'd seen how worried she was earlier and although she seems to have brightened up a bit, it was still worth checking.

"Hey, Chloe... you sure you're ok? You know you don't actually have to do this – it's only a dare, we're not in high school anymore!" She whispered subtly so the other girls wouldnt hear.

"Course I'm ok, was just a shock is all. And I love body shots, they're my thing" She joked as she took a deep breath.

Beca placed the lemon in her mouth and raised her eye brows to the other girls suggestively just to humour them and distract their attention from an obviously nervous Chloe. Beca must have definitely been wrong about Chloe flirting with her earlier; if she was this uncomfortable doing a body shot on a girl then she definitely wouldn't have flirted. Not that Beca cared obviously... She was straight... And so was Chloe, evidently. Chloe took one last deep breath before bending down to Beca's level and crawling onto her lap; her knees either side of Beca's legs. She looked Beca right in the eye and tried to communicate the confusion she was feeling, but Beca was staring too intently staring back into Chloe's deep icy, slightly teary eyes to notice. Beca wanted to say a million things to Chloe, she just had no idea what, there was always something stopping her. Chloe placed the shot on the wooden arm next to Beca and then placed her hands onto Beca's hands on Chloe's thighs. If she was going to be made to do this dare, she wasn't going to do it half-heartedly. She squeezed the brunette's hands and blew her a kiss. She ran her hands slowly up Beca's arms and tenderly trailed her fingernails causing Beca to yet again come out in embarrassingly conspicuous goose bumps. Chloe giggled and brought her face close to Beca's, their lips just inches apart. She muttered something breathlessly, but Beca annoyingly couldn't make out what it was. Before she could even think about it, Chloe had ducked down from her face and was smelling the brunettes exposed cleavage, taking in the addictive scent of her perfume. Chloe let out a breathy moan before she quickly moved her tongue up and along Beca's chest, cleaning up every grain of salt Fat Amy had put there. Beca let out a small sigh of excitement but tried to be subtle so Chloe, or anyone else for that matter, wouldn't hear. Chloe then grabbed the shot from the arm and knocked it back, swallowing it quickly to get rid of the salt in her mouth. She then, unexpectedly slowly, moved her face towards Beca's and made sure the brunette was watching her before shooting her a cheeky wink and crashing her lips to Beca's. All Chloe really had to do was take the lemon slice from Beca's lips, and that is all she intended to do, but as soon as they're lips touched, Chloe couldn't help but linger a moment longer. She sucked the sharp taste of the lemon out of the way and in doing so accidentally slipped her tongue past the lemon slice and past Beca's lips. To her surprise she was met with Beca's tongue teasing her own and the pair melted back into the sofa cushion. However, Chloe's quickly realised what she had let herself in for and pulled away quickly. She took the lemon slice away from her mouth and threw it at the girls sat watching behind them who were thankfully too drunk to have noticed what actually happened. Chloe then turned back to Beca and leant towards her.

"I hope you enjoyed that Miss Mitchell" she whispered as she leaned back and again, for the millionth time today, gave Beca a suggestive wink and put a finger onto the brunettes lips, stopping her from saying anything. She desperately wanted to bring the brunette into an embrace, but that would be weird and also inappropriate given the current circumstances.

Beca was just about the take her finger away and whisper something back to Chloe, but she was soon stopped by a loud, deep voice that was calling Chloe's name... Tom had arrived. Chloe didn't hesitate, she was so confused by what had just happened but she knew what she needed to set things right and she needed to get there as fast as possible. Chloe leapt up from Beca's lap and skipped over to an approaching Tom. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a fierce, passionate kiss taking out all her emotions on an unsuspecting Tom. He didn't need much encouragement though, he was already drunk and so he picked up the red head and carried her over the Aubrey's bedroom door, slamming the door behind them. Beca was stunned. She was just as confused as Chloe was, if not more. It was just a dare and Chloe had got so het up about it; but why? Surely if she had looked at it as a simple dare she wouldn't have cared as much as she clearly did. And then to run off like that towards Tom without a glance back... What was the red head playing at? Beca felt so betrayed, but she couldn't figure out why; she didn't have feelings for Chloe other than friends, so why was this bothering her so much? Probably the alcohol. She turned around to see where the girls were, but they had all dispersed from the sofa and were now on the dance floor again. Beca had nobody to talk to, not that she needed anyone, she was as hard as rock when it came to emotions, but she just wanted someone she could have a giggle with to take her mind off of things. Immediately she knew who to go to, it was just a case of finding him. Jesse was always the best at cheering Beca up, he was so caring and funny; he was just the right person to go to. Maybe this whole Chloe situation was a sign that it was a good time to start things up properly with Jesse! She shot up from her seat and pushed her way through all the, now slightly wilting, drunks to find Jesse. She could hear him laughing outside and her heart leapt when she saw him walking past the window. She turned back on herself towards the backdoor and ran round the corner, but her excitement was short lived. As she turned the corner, Beca stopped dead in her tracks, silent and motionless she stared at the couple in front of her. She knew that blonde hair and bikini ready body anywhere... Jesse and Aubrey were back up against the wall making out like there was no tomorrow. Beca felt like heart had fallen out of her mouth and she started running back into the house. Some of the guests had started leaving now and she was heading straight for the front door to do the same, but then she realised she didn't know her way back to the campus and in the state she was in, it wasn't a good idea to be roaming the streets. She swung on her heels and dragged herself back into the lounge. Most of the guests were either leaving or crashing on the floor by now, so nobody would notice if Beca hid anywhere. She could hear Tom approaching Aubrey's bedroom door and he probably had Chloe close behind him, so Beca took a swift look around and threw herself behind the leather sofa next to the wall. It was a small space, but nobody would see her there. She curled up into a ball buried her face into her arms. All she wanted to do was cry, but she wouldn't let her guard down. So she just closed her eyes and waited for the noise to die down before she was sure she could sleep soundly. She didn't know what was going to happen the next morning; whether anyone would find her or would hear her, but she knew there was no chance of sorting it out now because the room was spinning and she was exhausted.

**So I know it ended on a bit of a downer, but it had to be done, otherwise it would have been too easy. This one was a bit longer, is that better? Let me know what you think, I really appreciate it! :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry it's taken me a bit longer to update this time – I was struggling with where to take the story. Not sure if I've got it quite right... please review and I'll love you forever. Thank you so much for following and reading! x**

The next morning Beca awoke to a huge thud on the sofa in front of her. She'd completely forgotten where she was and she almost yelled out at the person disturbing her beauty sleep but she quickly stopped herself when she heard an all too familiar voice. Chloe had thrown herself back onto the sofa and was cursing under her breath to Aubrey who had plonked herself beside her. Chloe sounded upset as she spoke; her words were so cracked and quiet, Beca could hardly make out what she was saying.

"I don't know what happened last night Aubrey... A lot of it is a blur, but everything is so mixed up with..." she paused not knowing how much she wanted to tell Aubrey. "With... stuff"

"With Beca?" Aubrey added cautiously. Beca's heart leapt. A moment passed as Chloe blushed and tried to hold back the tears.

"I guess so... she's just such a good friend and I don't want to mess things up with her. Everything is happening so fast, I don't know what to do, how to handle it. Heck! I don't even know what I'm feeling!" She snivelled as she slowly began to let down her guard.

Aubrey could see that Chloe was struggling with talking about Beca so she thought it best to quickly move on. Beca, who was still curled up behind the sofa was so shocked at what Chloe had just said; she was feeling exactly the same way – so confused and messed up. But Chloe wasn't admitting to anything more than friendship and Beca was glad of that because she didn't think anything more of Chloe than Chloe did of her. All Beca wanted to do was scoop Chloe up and give her a massive cuddle, but now was definitely not the right time. Instead she just curled up into an even tighter ball on the floor.

"So what did you and Tom get up to last night? I've never seen you like that with him before... it was like you were trying to prove a point or something" Aubrey muttered the last part in case it was a sensitive subject.

"Well... we went into your room and kinda made out for a bit but then he wanted to go further... and usually I would go along with it. But there was something not right and when I hesitated he got angry and left" Chloe seemed a little less upset now.

"Why didn't you come and find me Chloe? I was sleeping on the sofa, everyone else had gone or passed out so I wouldnt have minded!"

"I guess I was just embarrassed... and scared that Beca would be out here... I hope I haven't upset her, I can't lose her now. Do you know when she left? Maybe she didn't get home! Aubrey what have I done?" She snivelled as she buried her face into a cushion.

"Chloe! Please calm down, you're being a little melodramatic!" she said as she shook Chloe. "Let's get you dressed, washed and presentable and then we'll sit and message her together to see if she's ok. In fact, I'm gonna head out to the grocery store just round the block and get you some fresh fruit for brunch. You, shower, now."

Chloe didn't like having to wait, but she knew Aubrey was right; she was in no fit state to go out and a shower would make her feel heaps better. She just about managed to nod to Aubrey as she buried her face further into the pillow; the girls established a mutual agreement and Aubrey swiftly left to get some food. Chloe lay there for a few minutes sulking into the pillow, just gathering her thoughts whilst she was alone. She then took a deep breath and started to hum a familiar tune as she strolled off to the shower. Beca, who was _still _curled up behind the sofa, half unconscious, had lost all sense of self control and started to sing titanium with Chloe – it was only quietly, but it was loud enough for the red head to notice. Chloe stopped dead in her step and Beca smacked her hands against her mouth trying to mask even her breathing from Chloe, but it was too late. The red head shuffled uncomfortably for a minute trying to compose herself before going to see where the sound had come from. Beca daren't move.

"Beca... I know you're there..." Chloe whispered slowly walking over to the sofa. She gently knelt and peered over the top to see a tear stained, hung-over, alcohol-covered Beca. There was nothing worryingly wrong with Beca; she just looked a complete mess. Chloe whipped her phone out and dialled Aubrey.

"Hey Bree, ummm, something's come up here, would you mind just not coming back for a bit?" Beca could hear Aubrey moaning at the end of the line. "I know it sounds weird, I'll explain later Bree, please just trust me... yep... yep... deal. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Kay, bye"

Chloe threw her phone onto the table and clambered over the top of the sofa and perched next to Beca. The brunette didn't move, but she locked eyes with Chloe. Neither said a word for a good few minutes, they just stared at each other, analysing each other's wobbly expressions. Chloe took Beca's hands and rubbed sweet circles into her palms, she couldn't help but smile. Chloe sighed mumbling her name and pulled her up into a tender embrace which lasted for what felt like years. Beca snuggled closer into her shoulder and Chloe kissed the top of her head comfortingly. The two girls fitted together so perfectly that it almost felt like they had become a big blob of hung-over sap. Neither wanted to break away, but there was some serious talking to do. Chloe gently tugged Beca up to her feet and they both shimmied round the arm sofa and sat down in the corner. Beca looked in Chloe's teary blue eyes and felt her heart melt; it killed her to see Chloe like this and somehow she felt it was her fault.

"Beca?..." Chloe gently grabbed her attention. "I'm so, so sorry about last night... I don't even... I'm so confused by it all and I don't know what to say because I don't know what you're thinking and... I don't know what you think of me. Do you hate me?" Chloe said as she grimaced at the thought of Beca hating her, if she couldn't admit anything else to herself, she'd admit that Beca was precious to her. Chloe broke eye contact and stared softly at the floor.

Beca thought for a minute, she didn't know how to approach this without freaking her out. Was she starting to admit something to herself, or was this just a natural reaction? Maybe she was still drunk, Beca didn't know, but she just wanted to be normal with Chloe again. She lent a small smile to the red head before shuffling a little closer, taking her hands into her own and squeezing.

"Chloe, I couldn't hate you if I tried... and that is as emotional as I'm going to get... you haven't cracked me yet Beale" she winked and smirked to comfort the red head. "I don't know what's going on either, you're such a new friend, but you're already such a special one... I've let you peek through my brick wall, which I've never let anyone do before, like ever. So I just know that this... situation we're in needs to sort itself out because you're too cooler friend to lose."

"I umm... I feel the same Becs" Chloe looked back up smiling sweetly. "There was always something about you, I can't quite explain it... But before I make a complete dork of myself, I think I'm just gonna give you a hug already and shut up!" Chloe winked as she tugged Beca in for yet another cuddle. Being the cuddly person she was, Chloe loved nothing more than to make up whilst cuddling.

"Love you Chlo" Beca whispered down her back, hugging her tighter.

"I love you too Becs"

Both the girls held their breath as they realised what they had just said. Beca was so worried Chloe had taken it the wrong way. She was just being affectionate, wasn't she? Just making up with Chloe. Beca held Chloe tight for a little while longer and when she broke away she was sat much closer; her face so close to Chloe's she could hear her breath.

"Chloe, I..." She stopped abruptly.

"Yes Beca?" Chloe whispered with a glimmer of hope in her voice. Wanting Beca to say something specific but she wasn't sure what.

"I..." she sighed. "I really need a shower. I smell of vodka and punch... think Aubrey would mind?"

"Oh, yeah, uhh no of course not, want me to show you how it works?"

"Kay"

The pair got up and strolled over to the extravagant bathroom. It was roughly seven metres by eight and it continued the theme of black and white. The floor was black marble with a scatter of white freckles. The wall was made up of white tiles and picture frames yet to be filled with photos. But the shower was the feature of the room; a tall, gleaming crystal double shower just begging to be used a million times a day. Beca turned to Chloe with the biggest smile on her face, the prospect of having a shower had never been so exciting before. Chloe leant into the shower and twisted the silver knobs on the wall; the water came through thick and fast making the room steam up quickly. She turned around and shot Beca a cheeky grin, she then realised she had missed something and had to lean back in to a small silver radio that was on the wall next to the knob. As she flicked it on, a deep presenter's voice blurted out and enthusiasm filled the room. Chloe leapt out of the shower and was absolutely drenched – maybe she should have turned the radio on first... She spun around to Beca who was still gawping at the shower.

"Beca! I'm soaking!" she giggled. "It's all your fault you know"

"What?! How is it my fault?!" she squealed as she went to tickle Chloe, grabbing her by the waist. But in doing so she slipped on the steamed wet marble and fell onto Chloe instead. Chloe caught Beca with her arms but couldn't stop herself from falling back into the shower again. The fall should have hurt, but the pair didn't land heavily and they didn't hit the edges. As Beca lay on top of Chloe breathless, water rushing over her head and trickling down onto Chloe's neck, she felt a hand from underneath her touch the bottom of her back and begin to slide up. Chloe's eyes were filled with desire and Beca could feel it too. Chloe's hand tugged gently at Beca's dress and that was all it took. Beca moved her head a little closer to Chloe's, just brushing her nose over Chloe's. But just before she leant in to kiss Chloe, her lips were stopped by the red heads finger.

"Hey... listen" Chloe beamed.

Beca tuned briefly back into reality and heard an all too familiar beat coming through the radio; it was none other than 'Titanium' by David Guetta. Beca grinned and giggled quietly staring down at Chloe again.

"It's our song... in the shower again. What are the odds?" Chloe whispered as she lifted her face to Beca's and captured her lips in a tender, affectionate and warm kiss. A shot of electricity shot through Beca and she deepened the kiss carefully guiding Chloe's head back to rest her head back on the basin. Chloe ran one of her hands through Beca's wet brown hair, whilst the other caressed her back. She could feel Beca's breath hitch every time she lightly stroked her finger nail across her back; she loved getting this kind of response out of Beca. Desire and passion was growing between them and the kiss was becoming harder and more intense by the minute. Finally Chloe's lips parted allowing Beca to tease her gently with her tongue before Chloe took charge once more and pulled Beca even closer as they fought for dominance. The pair began to sit up but they did not break contact. Beca instinctively rested a hand on Chloe's upper thigh and let the other one roam just under her top. She could feel the light muscular tone on Chloe's torso and Beca could feel just how tense Chloe was. As the song ended and the deep voice cut back into the air, the girls abruptly pulled away. Chloe sat up closer to Beca and gazed into her eyes looking for an answer. But worry was already setting across both their faces and before long Chloe was stood up and running out the bathroom. Beca couldn't move; she felt elated, distraught, confused and scared all at the same time. Had that really just happened or was it a figment of her imagination? She wanted to run after Chloe and hold her tight, tell her it was ok, but Chloe was probably in the same state as her, maybe even worse seeing as she had Tom to deal with as well. Beca stripped down and finally got into the shower; she loved the feeling of the hot water wash away all of the alcohol and the worry from her mind. But all she really wanted to do was get out and run to Chloe, yet she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Chloe ran out and pulled the door shut behind her. Still drenched and flustered, she slid down the door and put her face into her palms. Tears streamed down her hot cheeks and all she could think about was the passionate kiss she had just shared. She'd never felt such excitement kissing someone before. Was this really what she'd been pining for over the past twenty four hours? Because although she was feeling sky high and excited for the first time in long time, something was completely wrong. This was not the way it was supposed to be; her and Tom were meant to be together and her and Beca were meant to be best friends, not the other way around! That wasn't the plan! If Chloe was truly to follow her heart, she would have walked straight back into the bathroom and scooped Beca back in for another kiss. But she couldn't do that, it wasn't right, she was straight and that's all there was to it. This was a blip... a moment of false infatuation. She heard the shower stop and Beca step out, but she kept walking and Chloe could hear her wet feet traipsing up behind her. She could hear and feel her behind the door. She took a deep breath, quickly got up and turned around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey everyone! So I apologise for part of this chapter being slightly depressing, but you have to have variety in these things. Thanks for all the reviews and things. I know that Beca isn't exactly like she is in the film, but I tried to put my own spin on her and I really hope it doesn't take away from the story too much. When I get to writing another fic I will make sure I study her character more. Thanks so much for following and as always please review and let me know what you think of the chapter! :) x**

* * *

Beca pressed her forehead against the door; she could hear Chloe breathing heavily on the other side of the door. What Beca hadn't realised was that she was still completely naked and dripping all over the floor. She knew that she was going to have to face Chloe sooner rather than later so she took a deep breath and prepared herself to open the door. But she had to grab her towel first. As she went to step backwards she slipped on the floor and fell hard against the wall, smacking her head on the tiles.

"Shit!" Beca yelped and she sat up abruptly. There was no serious damage, just a throbbing head and a struck ego. She didn't know what to do, everything hurt; physically and mentally. All she could do was curl up into a little naked ball on the floor and sob quietly.

Chloe had no idea what had just happened, but she could hear Beca crying and there had been a massive thud. All she wanted to do was burst through the door and see if she was ok, but considering the circumstances, Chloe was probably the last thing on Beca's mind right now. How wrong she was. Chloe slowly moved further towards the door and rest her cheek against it; she could hear Beca quietly sobbing into the floor and that was all it took. Chloe quickly reached up to the door handle and swung it open running in. Seeing Beca lying there in a ball on the floor, Chloe couldn't help but run over and scoop her up in the towel lying next to her. Chloe slipped her arms around Beca's waist and pulled her onto her crossed lap. She wrapped the towel around her shoulders and then cuddled her arms around the brunette's waist to keep the towel in place. Chloe could feel Beca's heart beating and it echoed through her body like a heavy base. The feeling was like no other, the two girls were so scared, hysterical and calm all at the same time, neither knew what to say or do next. They were sat there for several minutes until one of them plucked up the courage to speak.

"Beca... I'm so sorry" Chloe whispered, a little choked up. "This is all my fault..." She sighed as she kissed the tender back of the brunette's head.

"No it's not. It's not your fault that I fell over" Beca half smirked still melting into Chloe's warm embrace from behind. She may not be one for physical contact, and in any other situation she would have been running a mile by now. But at that moment in time, she was too tired to fight it.

Chloe's hold around Beca's waist tightened and she rested her forehead on the bare part of Beca's back; she was still so warm from the shower. Chloe's lips grazed along the top of her shoulder and she let out a long sigh down her back. She could feel Beca shudder underneath her. Feeling Chloe's warm breath tickle her shoulders, Beca just wanted to turn around and pull her in a tight embrace resuming their earlier doings. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it; she was so scared that Chloe would reject her, and Beca (although she looked as hard as rock) couldn't take it again.

"Becs... please look at me..." Chloe whimpered.

With that Beca's mind snapped back into reality and without even thinking, she leapt up and ran out of the bathroom. She ran as fast as she could to Aubrey's room, grabbing a pair of jeans lying on the floor and her Barden hoody hanging on the door, Beca threw the clothes on and headed towards the front door. However, Chloe was already there and was ready to stop Beca from leaving, whatever it took.

"No. You're not running out on me, not now. Becs, I know this is stupid and scary and fucking messed up, but we have to sort this out, you're too important to me" Chloe pressed as she blocked the door with every fibre in her body.

"Chloe, please get out the way, I need some air, I can't deal with this" Beca breathed heavily.

"Please Beca, please just stay so we can talk it out. You know you can always talk to me"

"Yeah about other stuff! This is seriously fucked up and I hate it!" Beca snapped. She knew she'd hurt Chloe with this comment, but all she wanted to do was run as fast as she could back to her dorm. She knew she didn't mean any of what she had just said, but this was all too intense for her; she couldn't mentally cope.

"Fine. Go if you want to. I uhhh... I guess I'll see you around..." Chloe mumbled as tears welled up inside. How could Beca be doing this to her? She stepped away from the door.

Without hesitation, Beca slid past Chloe and ran as fast as she could back to Barden. All the way back she wished she could just turn around and run back to Chloe, but her legs wouldn't listen, she just kept running. As she reached the end of the corridor leading to her dorm, she realised that Kimmy Jin would soon be back, if not already, and she was definitely the last person on earth she wanted to see right now. Beca put her back to the plasterboard wall and slid down to the floor, again curling up into a little ball – she felt protected like that. Nobody other than Kimmy Jin would come down the corridor anyway, because their room was the only inhabited one due to the time of year. It didn't take long for Beca to fall asleep and still being in the hung-over state she was, she fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

Next thing she knew she was snuggled up in her bed propped up by a cove of pillows and someone was stroking their fingertips across her hair. It took Beca a moment to react to the soft touch as her body had become so relaxed. But as soon as actuality set in, Beca bounded up and swung round to see Chloe sat behind her with a soft, false smile stretched across her face. Weirdly, Beca suddenly felt completely relaxed in the red heads company and shuffled back towards Chloe, sitting cross legged just in front of her. Beca didn't even know where to start, she had been such a bitch and she knew it. Chloe took Beca's hands and rubbed soft circles into the valleys between her bony knuckles. Beca was so surprised and so thankful that Chloe had come to find her; she said some pretty awful things to Chloe... She must feel something for Beca...

"Beca, when you ran from the apartment, I was so angry at you. I felt like you had completely abandoned me when I needed you most and I was going to just leave you. But then I realised, it was actually you who needed me most and I suddenly realised I had to come after you. When I found you passed out in the corridor, I couldn't lift you because you were so stiff. But Kimmy Jin was just coming back from her weekend and she helped me carry you in... Then she just kind of left again and so I stayed to make sure you were ok." Chloe sighed. "I planned to leave before you woke up, but just watching you sleeping made me realise... I need to be with you right now Beca. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me... well... for the next hour at least" Chloe smirked at the last part.

Beca was so taken aback by what Chloe had just said that she had no idea what to say in return. Her words were spoken so beautifully, she just couldn't express herself nearly as sincerely as Chloe just had. Chloe gestured to Beca to come and sit next to here in the alcove of pillows. As Beca shuffled over, Chloe slid her hands round her back and tucked a hand gently around her middle. Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and reluctantly settled into her touch. A few moments past as they just settled back into the idea of being purposefully close to each other.

"So Kimmy Jin actually helped you get me in here?" Beca smirked as she turned her head further into Chloe's shoulder.

"Yeah she did!" Chloe giggled. "She was quick to leave, but she made sure you were breathing before she left"

"So umm... what you said earlier, you know, about me being stuck with you... Well... I guess I'd kinda like that. If you stayed a bit I mean..." She stuttered as she struggled to tell Chloe how she really felt. Beca was sat up now, gazing into Chloe's deep blue eyes.

"No problem Smidge" Chloe winked.

Beca looked down at her lap, embarrassed by Chloe's suggestive gesture. Beca loved it when Chloe called her that. As she was staring down at her jeans, she realised she was no longer wearing the clothes that she had grabbed from Aubrey's; she was back in her normal checked shirt and black skinnies. This realisation didn't go unnoticed by Chloe who was quietly giggling.

"Yeah, Aubrey won't be too happy if she finds out about you taking her clothes. So I kinda had to um... sort it out" She stumbled as she tried to explain herself.

"Couldn't you have waited until I woke up?" Beca laughed as she stared at Chloe in shock.

"Well... I didn't know when you were going to wake up... and I didn't know if I was going to stay!"

"Mhmm... I totally believe you" Beca teased sarcastically.

"It's not like I haven't seen any of it before Becs... and I didn't really look" Chloe spat out as Beca raised an eyebrow. "...much" she added as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

The two girls were laughing so much that they had both fallen back into the alcove of pillows and had moulded into each other. Once their giggling had died down they both looked into each other's eyes and sighed. As much as Chloe wanted to stay, she needed to get back to Aubrey and explain herself. Now she knew her and Beca were ok again, she could start thinking straight again and she knew she had things to sort out, including her own mind. She sighed down at Beca and let a soft, genuine smile creep across her face, lighting up her eyes.

"I really have to go... I guess I have a lot of explaining to do with Aubrey" she whispered. "You know... the whole don't come back thing and then I kinda left without a word. She might be a little confused" Chloe silently giggled.

"Yeah I guess so... wanna meet up later though? Coffee maybe?" Beca said as she swung round to get off the bed.

"If you're up for it, course we can. I'll buy" Chloe smiled as she joined Beca and started to walk over to the door.

"I'm just so glad we're umm... friends now" Beca mumbled looking down at her feet. She didn't really know what to call Chloe... Friend was the best she could do.

"Me too Becs, me too." Chloe whispered as she pulled Beca into a tight embrace and stroked her fingers through her dark locks. As she loosened her grip and Beca started to pull back, Chloe tugged her quickly back in and kissed her forehead. She let go of the brunette and tucked a brown string of hair behind her ear.

"See you later Beca" Chloe said as she slipped past the brunette and closed the door behind her.

Beca was star struck; contact like this from Chloe always set her heart on edge. But as Chloe had agreed, they were friends again. That's all that really mattered right? Their friendship. Beca's forehead was still tingling from where Chloe had planted her soft kiss. But Beca soon distracted herself from this by thinking about seeing Chloe again later. She had to clean herself up a bit first though. Even by her standards her current state of hygiene was unacceptable. All she could think about was Chloe and how she had been so kind to bring her back to her dorm when she was so vulnerable. And although the whole undressing thing was a little weird, it was also quite an exciting prospect to Beca. She just couldn't wait to see her again later. Was it natural to be this excited about seeing someone?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Hey guys, so this is chapter was difficult, I kind of didn't know where to go with it... Ideas are most welcome. As always, thank you so much for reading, following and reviewing. It means a lot :) x**

Chloe slipped carefully into Aubrey's apartment and slowly crept over to the couch, but her efforts were wasted because the blonde was sitting on the worktop waiting for her.

"So... What did I miss?" Aubrey's voice popped out of nowhere. Chloe wasn't sure if Aubrey was angry with her or not.

"Bree, I'm so sorry about all of that this morning... it all happened to fast. But it's all good now" Chloe explained cautiously, running her fingers nervously through her hair.

"That doesn't answer my question Chloe."

"Oh... umm, well turns out Beca was behind the sofa and heard what I said. We made up, we argued and now we've made up again..." Chloe trailed off unsure of what to say next.

Aubrey look incredibly confused, but she just nodded at the red head and sauntered off to have a shower. Chloe threw herself back on the sofa and flicked the TV on. All she could think about was seeing Beca later. Things had been left nicely, but Chloe knew they were walking a fine line between friendship and something more. Should she really have kissed Beca's forehead? It probably wasn't the best thing to have done, but Chloe couldn't help herself. She couldn't figure out why, but whenever she was around Beca, her stomach would flutter uncontrollably and her pulse rate doubled. It was a feeling that was unfamiliar to Chloe, she'd never felt anything like it, even when she had sex with Tom. Beca was just so beautiful, kind (underneath) and funny, she felt as though she could be herself when she was around Beca. They hadn't been for a coffee together for a while now, and the last time they barely knew each other, _how different will it be this time?_ Chloe thought.

It got to 5:30 and Beca was getting restless. She'd been mixing all afternoon so she wasn't bored. But now her thoughts about Chloe were becoming unbearable; she was just so desperate to see her. She plucked her phone out of her pocket and dropped Chloe a text.

**_Beca: Hey... so is it later yet? ;) _**

Beca had hardly put her phone down when a reply buzzed through. Chloe seemed to be just as excited.

**_Chloe: You missing me smidge? Xx_**

Beca loved it when Chloe called her smidge; it was such a cute name and it made her feel like Chloe really cared about her. The kisses on the end of the text sent butterflies raging around her stomach and she wanted to send a million back... but she would never do it because she had a badass reputation to uphold...

**_Beca: Maybe just a little..._**

**_Chloe: Coffee time? Xx_**

**_Beca: Definitely! _**

**_Chloe: Half an hour too long? Xx_**

**_Beca: Not if you buy me a brownie.._**

**_. _**

**_Chloe: Deal. See you in a bit xxx_**

**_Beca: Can't wait...x _**

Beca smiled like a goon, she'd just sent her first text with a kiss on the end – what was the red head doing to her?! She put her phone back in her pocket and walked over to the mirror. She hadn't made any effort with her appearance today; no makeup and her hair was like mop. At least she had showered after Chloe left this morning! But she wanted to look pretty for the red head... without looking like she'd tried too hard at least. She put on some eyeliner and attempted some mascara, but she didn't get very far with it before stabbing her eye, but the base was there and it made her sapphire blue eyes jump out more. She experimented with her hair a bit, pinning it back in different places and letting strands fall loosely around her ears. But in the end she settled with a half pony-tail and let some wavy locks fall about her face. She threw on her best purple, strappy shirt, more of a tight fit than usual, and put on a pair of black heeled ankle boots. For once she actually really cared about how she looked and for once she was happy with it. Before she left she quickly sprayed some of the perfume Stacey had given her a couple of weeks ago and rubbed it down her cleavage. She'd never worn perfume before, but that's where Stacey told her to put it so she couldn't argue with that.

The cafe wasn't too far away from campus; ten minutes walk at the most. So Beca had just enough time to plan her greeting and fantasise about what they would get up to afterwards. Not that she would admit that. They were meeting up as friends, just friends and they definitely didn't feel anything more for each other... did they? As Beca approached the door she could see the red head sat waiting for her in the corner booth, just sipping away at a steaming coffee. She looked kind of cute, but Beca knew she shouldn't be thinking that. As she strolled up to the red head, her heart was thumping against her chest and she could feel her fingertips moisten. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous.

"Hey Chloe..." Beca murmured as she reached the table.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe squealed as she leapt up to hug the brunette. "Missed you today... Ooo you smell delicious, what perfume are you wearing?" Chloe kept her arms round the back of Beca's neck and her face was just inches away from hers. Chloe could feel Beca's heart racing and she knew it was because of the physical contact she had initiated; she blushed as she caught Beca's eyes.

"I missed you too Beale. And uhh, Stacey gave it to me a little while ago, thought it'd be nice to wear it" Beca said trying not to sound over excited.

"Very sexy..." Chloe giggled, slightly blushing at what had just come out her mouth. "So I got you a fudge brownie and a hot chocolate... I know you said coffee... but you hate coffee" Chloe stuttered as she finally let go of Beca and sat down.

"Amazing, thanks."

The two sat down opposite each other and started to chat and gossip about various things going on in their lives; the Bellas, work, shopping (more Chloe than Beca) music, films, and eventually the conversation came to a stop and the pair sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Beca was still high on nervous energy and even though they were sat in silence, her mind was swimming with ideas and fantasies. All she wanted to do was clamber over the table, quickly kiss Chloe and run away. Or she'd give anything to for Chloe to come and sit beside her and pull her into a sweet embrace. However, her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a brushing sensation on her leg. She couldn't tell whether it was on purpose or not because Chloe was looking away, but Chloe's stylish stiletto was caressing the bottom of her leg and it sent, what felt like electric shocks shooting up her body. Beca couldn't feel the gawky expression on her face until Chloe was looking at her again and was giggling.

"You ok Becs?" Chloe teased and she winked at the apparently flustered brunette. Beca quickly checked herself and instantly painted a smile back on her face. This was torture!

"Uuuh, yeah... course I am..." Beca said trying to defend herself.

"So, do you wanna get out of here?" Chloe said finally lowering her foot and letting Beca breath. "Aubrey's at her apartment this evening, my dorm's free... unless you want to go and chill with Kimmy Jin..."

"Sounds good to me... your dorm I mean... not Kimmy Jin"

The two girls left the cafe and started walking awkwardly back to Barden. They were walking so close together, but they were both too scared to take the other's arm. Chloe's fingers brushed Beca's knuckles and they both flinched away from the touch. But Chloe knew that Beca liked the touch too, so she deliberately brushed Beca's hand again. This time Beca noticed Chloe looking at her.

"Are you trying to hold my hand Miss Beale?!" Beca teased pretending to be in shock.

"Maybe I am..." Chloe whispered with a huge grin on her face. Beca smirked back at Chloe, but she couldn't hold her gaze for long before she blushed uncontrollably and looked away. Chloe could see what was happening and instead of letting Beca get away with it, she giggled and nudged the brunette's shoulder as took her hand in hers. Beca looked back up at Chloe and smiled, gently thanking the red head for putting up with her.

As they reached Chloe's dorm door, the girls let go of each other's hands and the contact was immediately missed. Chloe quickly unlocked the door and tugged Beca into the room. Once Chloe had shut the door behind her, she led Beca over to the bed and the pair sat next to each other, leaning against the wall. Chloe still had hold of Beca's hand and she could feel pressure from the other end.

"Thanks for the brownie Chloe..." Beca mumbled smiling into Chloe's eyes.

"You're welcome, thank you for the company..." Chloe breathed heavily and squeezed Beca's fingers gently. The pair went quiet again, but they didn't look away from each other's eyes. Beca was so desperate to kiss Chloe, she was so sick and tired of denying it and now was just the perfect opportunity... but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. But she'd never know if she didn't try right?

"Chloe I..." Beca was stopped by two of Chloe's fingers pressing gently against her lips. As Beca held Chloe's intense gaze, her heart went from resting to cardio and she began to feel light headed. Chloe slowly released her fingers from Beca's mouth and stroked them down her arm.

"No talking..." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear as she turned to face to breathless brunette.

Chloe gently took hold of Beca's hands again and rested them on her thighs before she lifted to hands to gently cup Beca's cheeks. She could feel Beca's cheeks heating beneath her fingers and that's what gave her the go ahead. Chloe brought her nose to Beca's and let out a high pitched sigh as she gazed further into Beca's deep blue eyes. Without either one initiating it, their lips suddenly met in a tender, searing kiss. Beca's heart was racing and her body was begging to deepen the kiss, but she didn't know how, she was frozen to the spot. Chloe could sense Beca's anxiety and knew exactly how to cure it. She pressed her hand lightly against Beca's chest and pushed her down onto the bed. She straddled Beca's hips and reconnected their lips, this time a little less reserved. Chloe's open mouth crashed against Beca's and the pair explored each other's mouths with inquisitive tongues. But Chloe still wanted more. As Beca relaxed more into the kiss and embraced the red head, Chloe stroked her hands down Beca's body and slid her hands smoothly underneath Beca's shirt. Beca's skin was so soft and delicate, Chloe couldn't help herself. Beca was so surprised by this that her hips bucked up towards Chloe and her grip around Chloe's waist tightened. Chloe could feel the brunette beneath her begging for more, but she didn't want to rush things; as it was she knew they'd be having another difficult conversation later. Instead of indulging Beca further, she simply pushed her hips down onto Beca's and kissed her harder. All she wanted to do was undress Beca and take it all the way, but Beca was far too precious to her and she hadn't come this far to ruin it with one dick move. But things were becoming increasingly heated and Beca started tugging at Chloe's top; but the ginger knew this was as far as things should go, for now at least. She gently took Beca's hand and rolled off to the side of her.

"I don't want you to regret anything Becs... let's leave it there for today..." Chloe whispered breathlessly.

"I'm not going to regret it... But I am gonna regret saying this later... But you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." Beca mumbled just loud enough for Chloe to hear.

"Let's just say for now, no regrets... kay?" Chloe said pulling Beca into a tender hug.

"Kay"

The two just lay there in each other's arms until they both slowly drifted off to sleep. Chloe couldn't believe how far the pair had come in the past 24 hours, how quickly their friendship had developed, how quickly they had acted on it. She didn't know what was going to happen when they woke up, but she wasn't going to dwell. She was just happy lying there with the delicate looking brunette snuggling into her side. She'd never felt so happy with anyone before, not even Tom. It just proved how wrong Tom was for Chloe, and how right Beca was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait! Been such a busy week! So here's the next chapter, bit of a filler, sorry! If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them, please review! Thanks for following, reading and reviewing! Promise the next chapter won't take so long :) x**

Chloe woke up the next morning to the brunette stirring gently beneath her and leaning back into her embrace for more warmth. But Beca didn't wake; she turned over to face Chloe and buried her face into her warm shoulders. Chloe couldn't get back to sleep now; she was so fascinated with Beca just lying there and breathing gently into her neck, she wanted this moment to last forever. Somehow during the night they had both managed to slip under the sheets and tangle themselves together, and Chloe was the most comfortable she had ever been with anyone in her bed. As Beca slowly breathed into the crook her neck, Chloe couldn't help but run her fingers through the brunette's thick, soft locks. It was so surreal how they had gone from almost nothing to everything they had dreamed of in less than a week. Something had sparked it and Chloe couldn't figure out what, but it was bugging her and she was determined to find out. About half an hour passed before Beca stirred again, but this time she woke up.

"Hey Becs..." Chloe whispered leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the sleepy girl's forehead.

"Hey... uuh how long have you been awake...?"

"Not long, I didn't wanna wake you, I knew you'd be tired" Chloe said as she sat up slightly, bringing Beca up with her.

"Thanks... So... uhh, you ok?" Beca breathed. She was already preparing herself for Chloe to say the worst.

"I'm good, better than good actually... How about you?"

"Me too." Beca said half monotone. What she really wanted to do was turn around and plant a huge kiss on Chloe's cheek, but she didn't want to look too excited. Chloe might think she was weird. For the next few minutes they sat there in silence, Chloe gently squeezing Beca's waist with her cradling arms and resting her head on her shoulder. It couldn't be any more perfect.

"Umm...we have a Bellas meeting in half an hour, we might wanna think about getting ready" Chloe reluctantly murmured into Beca's ear.

"What? Why? We won... what else could we possibly be rehearsing for?"

"The year isn't over yet Beca! We don't have any more competitions, but me and Bree want to make the most of the time we have left with you guys..."

"Ah I guess that's a good enough reason... but I don't wanna move" Beca playfully whined.

"Me neither, but we can do this again tonight if you want? Maybe at your dorm?" Chloe said sheepishly. She knew Aubrey would be back that night and she didn't really want to go through the awkward situation of potentially hugging and kissing in front of her yet.

"Yeah sure. I think Kimmy Jin is out tonight anyway, they all go out Tuesday night usually"

"Awesome"

Neither of them had any idea how they were supposed to act around each other in public now, they weren't exactly _together_ were they? Or were they? It just seemed a little early to start showing their affections for each other. Plus nobody knew they were into each other... except Aubrey of course. They spent the next half an hour mucking around and getting ready. Chloe took a quick shower and spent ten minutes brushing her teeth whilst Beca spent most of her time trying to find a top in Chloe's wardrobe that she could borrow – one that wasn't pink, overly tight, cleavage enhancing or in any way overly girly. In the end she found a tank top and decided that was good enough. Just as she was pulling off her own top, Chloe stepped out of the bathroom in a very small towel. Beca jumped and threw her top back on.

"Oh don't be silly Becs... we've been here before..." Chloe teased.

"Yeah I guess... but you made me jump! Plus you're like... naked" Beca defended herself half heartedly whilst beginning to undress again.

"Whatever" Chloe giggled. "I guess if it's making you uncomfortable you could always come and help me get dressed..."

"Now that is tempting, but we'd definitely be late for the Bellas if I did..." Beca teased as she checked herself in the mirror and walked over to Chloe.

"Maybe we'll have to save that one for later then?" Chloe winked and pulled Beca's arms around her waist.

"Maybe we will..."

Chloe gave Beca one last kiss on the cheek before throwing her clothes on and picking up her bag. They were slightly late to the rehearsal and they tried their best to slip into the back unnoticed. However, Fat Amy being the least discrete person in the universe, decided to shout out to Aubrey and draw all attention to the pair.

"Excuse me Aubrey, we have a pair of late comers at the back here... What a coincidence they arrived together... like at the same time"

Aubrey swung around and stormed towards Beca and Chloe like she was going to rip their heads off, but she stopped abruptly and a smirk crept across her face. All the girls were staring now and Beca felt incredibly uncomfortable. Chloe on the other hand seemed to be excited by all the attention they were getting.

"You two are fifteen minutes late! Beca I'm not surprised, but Chloe... where have you been" she drummed raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh, I was just umm... you know..."

"Yeah I asked her to help me out with my work this morning... I was struggling" Beca interrupted.

Aubrey grinned at how uncomfortable she had made them, but she quickly dropped the subject and moved on with the rehearsal. They weren't rehearsing for anything major, but they had a couple of end of semester parties that they'd been asked to perform at, so Aubrey just wanted to keep their winning routine going. They started rehearsing the number and Chloe couldn't help but throw Beca some cheeky winks every now and again, it was very exciting to be keeping such a secret. When it got to the section where Beca sang her breakfast club solo and they all got into a line resting on the girl in front's back, Chloe couldn't help but slide her hands around Beca's front and teased the bottom of her camisole. Beca flinched slightly and her voice cracked, but she quickly covered it by breaking out of the line and belting her next note. As the number finished and they all joined in the middle for their final pose, Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and squeezed her tightly. It reminded her of just a few nights ago at the performing arts centre. It was still so unlike Beca to initiate contact with Chloe, but there was just something about Chloe that made her feel more confident. Aubrey was happy with the routine and so let the girls go early, but she grabbed Chloe's arm on the way out and was obviously quizzing her about the previous night. Beca knew Aubrey was trustworthy so she didn't mind, she just waited awkwardly outside like a puppy. Once they'd finished gossiping, Aubrey headed off in the opposite direction whilst Chloe skipped over to Beca and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. It shocked Beca to say the least, she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with all this in public... they'd only realised their feelings for each other the night before! She was definitely not ready for this.

"Chloe! What if people see?!" Beca hissed.

"So what?! And I checked before I did it... we're taking it slow right" Chloe said looking around and planting another tender kiss on the brunettes cheek. "So we have a spare thirty minutes before classes... wanna hang out?"

"Sure"

"Well if you fancy it... the auditorium is free..." Chloe mumbled suggestively tugging at Beca's top.

"Sounds good" Beca said shuffling awkwardly in case people were around. She couldn't help but blush.

"Oh Beca Mitchell, what are we going to do with you and your blushing?" Chloe teased as she took Beca's hand and dragged her back into the building. They got to the stage and shuffled behind the curtain, where they just stood looking at each other. But before Beca knew it, Chloe had slammed her up against the wall and was kissing her neck and exploring her body with her finger tips. The thought of getting caught terrified Beca, but the excitement of making out with Chloe in such a risky place was overwhelming. Before she could even think about stopping her, they were on the floor and it was becoming increasingly heated. In the end she gave up fighting her feelings, all she knew was she really didn't want to go to class now!


End file.
